The SixtyEight Game
by novelation
Summary: A Hunger Games fanfiction, based on the Sixty-Eight games, 6 years before Katniss'. Based on two P.o.V.'s, of the two main protagonists who are both in the games, they ally themselves as they participate in the Hunger Games.


******Before reading; This is a Hunger Games fanfiction. Most who have read the book(s) will understand the concept, but those who haven't (I'm sure most of you have read the books), hopefully you'll catch on quick. This is my first fanfiction, but not my first story, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Sixty-Eight Game**

**Chapter 1- The Reaping**

_Edmund's P.o.V._

It was nearing eight o'clock in my district, where everyone had to be up by nine to work in the factories, making devices for the snobs in the Capitol. But today, it was a "special day". Today was the Sixty-Eight annual Hunger Games. I rose up quickly from my bed and got dressed in my best clothes and moved on to the plaza where the Reaping was held. The plaza was highly decorated with fluorescent lights and was also decorated with streamers, to make the blackened polluted sky look more, presentable. I found my older siblings already signed up and was lined up in their designated area. I was the youngest of four children, with an eighteen year old brother, a sixteen year old brother, my twin sister, who was seventeen minutes older than me. My sister and I were fraternal twins, so we looked nothing alike, and thought nothing alike. It almost surprised people when they found out we were twins.

I got signed in and found my sister waiting by the area where fifteen year-olds stand, and as the seats in front of the Justice Building were filled with the Mayor, our escort, Lorna Trinket, and two of our previous victors who will be the mentor for the tributes this year, I assumed.

"Welcome, welcome." Lorna exclaimed in an, obviously fake, happy tone, "Before we begin the reaping of our two brave tributes, let us watch, this reminder, of why the Hunger Games takes place." She stepped back and sat down on her chair as they played a video about the Dark Days, when the whole of Panem was in a rebellion against the Capitol. The video also played a speech of our current president, President Snow. The video bored me to death, as I've watched the same one every year since I was able to walk, so I barely paid attention. As the video ended, Lorna stood back up and walked up to two glass balls with our mayor, Mayor Trent Appolinc.

"Ladies first!" Lorna exclaimed once more. Once she placed her silk gloved hand into the ball, she shook it around tremendously, "I think this is the one!" she continued as she picked up a piece of paper. "Esmeralda Grace Forster!" I looked at my sister in despair. She was a tribute. She looked me in the eye and I knew what she was thinking, "I'm gonna win." She walked up to the stands and smiled at the crowd. Emma had many admirers in school, but she was also a fighter. Mayor Appolinc led her to the previous victors, Beetee and Loraine. They shook hands and sat back down while Emma stood there looking at Lorna as she continued the reaping. Lorna shook the glass ball again with great force, it seemed like the ball would fall at any moment. Then she picked up one of the pieces of paper and I looked deep in her eyes as she mentioned the name of the male tribute.

"Edmund Jake Forster!" I climbed up to the stage quickly, evading everyone who was in my way. I shook hands with the mayor and the two victors. I then stood beside my sister who I glared at. "Our two tributes, Edmund Forster and Esmeralda Forster!" Several Peacekeepers the mayor, Lorna, as well as Beetee and Loraine, pushed us inside the Justice Building. They separated the two of us and brought us to two exquisite rooms, side by side. I knocked on the wall and started talking to my sister.

"Emma… We're both in the games." I started with a faint whimper.

"I know… Listen, Ed, as much as I'd love to kill you on a regular day… I don't think I can kill 22 other people. Promise me, we'll be the last two tributes." She replied, probably trying to choke back a tear. Before I could respond, the mahogany door opened with my two older siblings standing there. They rushed up to me and hugged me.

"Listen, Ed, promise you'll win." My eldest brother Thomas pleaded.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked them.

"They're with Emma right now. But that's not the point." Bori, my second eldest brother told me.

"Emma can fend for herself, but that means she can be an easy target. You look weak and scrawny, but I know what you can do." Thomas looked at me seriously, as I remembered the time I almost killed him.

"What does that mean?"I asked them.

"It means they might save you for last. Be like that one hot tribute from a few years back, Johanna Mason. Act weak, fight strong."

"Yeah, but..." I continued, but was interrupted by Peacekeepers.

"Time's up." Bori sighed, as they left the room. Before the door could close, my girlfriend, Chenna Drew, entered. She ran up to me and kissed me.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, kissing me again. "I didn't want you to be in this."

"It's okay. Bori and Thomas gave me some tips, I'll be sure to survive. Chenna and I talked further about the situation, and the topic about her pregnancy came up.

"Edmund, what about the baby?" Chenna looked at me dearly, "No one else knows, and can know."

"There's another reason I have to survive this. I need to see that baby, Chenna." I replied, standing up. The door opened once more, and before they brought her out I kissed her one final time. I know that might be the last.

The last visitors I got were my parents. I've been waiting for this moment, to tell them about Chenna's situation.

"Mom, dad, I have to tell you something, because this might be the last time." I told them.

"We know. Chenna told us. All of us. Bori and Thomas know too. Listen, why did you have that deep of a relationship with her? You're only fifteen! And you're chances of winning are slim compared to Emma!" My mother yelled. I stood up and looked at her.

"You're the one to talk! You gave birth to Thomas when you were seventeen! What makes it any worse for me?"

"You're in the Games! That child will have no father!"

"Dad! Tell her she's wrong!" I looked at my dad who was nonchalant the entire time.

"Well, Ed, it's okay with me that you are a father now, the only thing is, you're in the Games, and there's no guarantee you'll make it out alive. He sat us back down and we sat in silence, until he started to give me advice about the games. My uncle was a Victor in the Games; he trained Thomas and Bori until he died. When their time was up, Lorna went in with Emma and we boarded our train to the Capitol.


End file.
